This section provides background information related to the present disclosure, which is not necessarily prior art.
Reverse Shoulder Arthroplasty (RSA) is an alternative to traditional shoulder arthroplasty that is often indicated for use in elderly patients with deficient rotator cuffs. With advancements in RSA designs and simple surgical techniques, the use of RSA has spread to patients that are younger or who do not have rotator cuff deficiency. Traditional reverse shoulder liner locking mechanisms are symmetrical about an axis and therefore have the same strength in any loading orientation, but are limited by a snap lock feature that is deformed during insertion of the articular surface into the humeral stem or tray. The snaps are usually tabs that must be compressed beyond a rigid metal lip or ring.